


Trowa - Doodle

by Bobo_art_adventures (Bobo_is_tha_Bomb)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, doodle, pencil drawing, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_art_adventures
Summary: Little doodle of Trowa!
Relationships: None
Kudos: 6





	Trowa - Doodle

**Author's Note:**

> Some more art spam! Enjoy! :)


End file.
